The Old Man, and the Snow Queen
by Shepard.Commander87
Summary: This story takes place after the winter war with Aizen, IchiRuki pairing, so if you don't like that, then you won't like the story, bu i have chapter 1 up, let me know what you think and enjoy!


Chapter 1

As the Winter War ends, everyone goes to their normal lives in Kurakara Town. Chad, Ishda, Orihime, and even Ichigo go back to school. Rukia returns to Soul Society, as do Renji and the rest of the gang of Shinigami's. What they do not know is that an even larger war is brewing between all of the people involved in the battle of Hueco Mundo…

The battle between The Arrancar and the Shinigami's of Soul Society, all that was involved were the captains, Ishda, Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo of course.

_ Flashback_

"_Inoue!" Ichigo screamed as Ulquiorra tried to kill her in one foul swoop. "Roar, Zabimaru!!" as Renji swung his sword making a pretty good mark on Ulquiorra. "Now Ichigo, go save Inoue while you have the chance!" As Ichigo was trying to get to Inoue so that he would be able to save her in time, he was interrupted by Grimmjow "HAHAHAHA!! Kurosaki! Do you really think that I'll let you go past?!" he said with a wide smirk on his face '__**Curse Inoue for letting him live, I knew he would cause problems later' **__he said to himself as he was ready to attack him a flash of white light stopped him. Ishda shot one of his arrows at Grimmjow, while a certain other, more petite shinagami was setting out to finish the job. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! First dance: __Tsukishiro__!" she yelled as the white light emanated from her sword and made a circle around Grimmjow and trapped him in the block of ice. "RUKIA! You're alright!" he smiled as he sped toward Inoue, so that all of this chaos would end. _

_End Flashback_

As Ichigo woke up from a cold sleep he sat there thinking of the previous events that had happened between him and his friends with the Soul Society. Chad, Ishda, and Orihime don't remember much because the shinigami erased part of their memories and replaced it with a "long needed vacation".

"I don't know what to think, I mean the only people who really remember what happened are me and the other shinigami's. In some aspect I'm happy, but some part of me is not too happy, I need someone to talk to, and the person I would normally talk to is back in Soul Society!" Ichigo said angrily into the night as he forced himself to sleep.

_**Dream…**_

"_**So that's it?! The war is over and you are just going back to Soul Society?!" Ichigo said furiously to the small raven haired shinigami, "Ichigo, please understand, Soul Society is where I belong, my whole life is there…" she said sadly. "And what about all of us? You're just gonna forget that we ever met?" "Wouldn't it be better that way? You all won't be hurt anymore, and I can train and become stronger once again, and maybe we'll meet in the future once again Ichigo Kurosaki." She stated as she began to walk over to him and gave him the greatest of hugs. After doing so, she looked up into his eyes and smiled, she brought him down closer so that they were near eye level at best and she looked into his beautiful brown eyes and said to him, "What would ever make you think that I could forget you Kurosaki? I would never forgive myself, and I know that I will miss you all, and I wish I could stay, but I promise you, that I will be back to see you again Ichigo." As she looked deep into his eyes and kissed him. It was nothing too special, just a tender kiss on the lips to let him know that she cares. "Wait, Rukia! You can't leave!" **_

__

…

"Ru..kia, W..ait" he said in his sleep as he tried fighting back those demons and get a good nights rest for once.

Ichigo Kurosaki, 17 years old, a high school student at Kurakara High. Not like any other kids his age; people see him as a punk with his distinct orange hair, not to mention his bad-boy attitude. Things that most people don't seem to know about Ichigo Kurosaki is that, well he is a shinigami, a substitute shinigami to be exact, otherwise known as a death god. Death gods are used to put the souls of the dearly departed to rest. Yet something that is different for Ichigo, is that he is alive, when all shinigami's good ones at least are souls, yet Ichigo has enough power to be a captain of the Gotei 13 if he so wished. Now skipping on to another story, will be the lovely people of Soul Society…

Soul Society

"Come on Kuchiki! I know you can do better than that!" said Renji to his old time friend Rukia. "What if I can't RENJI?! I try and try and try and all I get is crap!" She screamed into the air. "Well you are pushing yourself a bit far don'tcha think Rukia?" he said to her in all forms of honesty. "Yes I know, but I need to learn how to do bankai so that I may be able to help protect the people of Kurakara town instead of being a burden!" she said to him almost crying. As they were sitting in the middle of their fight fest a hell butterfly came into their presence. "All reporting! Rukia Kuchiki is to report to the Captain Commander's office immediately!" with that said the hell butterfly flew away. "I wonder what in the world I did…" she said as she flash stepped her way to the Captain Commander's office. "Hmm, what could the have in store for now huh Kuchiki?" Renji said out loud to no one in particular and began walking away towards his headquarters.

Rukia finally reached the office and was told to go in by the standing officers. "Rukia Kuchiki reporting sir!" she said to the Captain Commander as she was kneeling on the ground. "Now Rukia, there is no need for such formalities, I have a mission for you I need to be carried out."

"And what would that be sir? She said to him quizzically.

"I need you to go to Kurakura town."

You like it all?? I hope so!! Please read and review, greatly appreciated!!


End file.
